Mimizukumaru
'Mimizukumaru '(木菟丸, Mimizukumaru) is a powerful and highly skilled S-Class hero belonging to the heroes association. Known by no other name, Mimizukumaru is a master of ninjutsu and covert fighting techniques, being the latest successor and head ninja of a long line of ninjutsu teachers and practitioners who have existed since fuedal times of ancient. He is responsible for having slain many lethal and deadly monsters, and as such he has become known in the public eye as one of the most powerful and loved heroes on the scene. Appearance Mimizukumaru is a tall, muscular man who is dressed in a highly advanced, modernized suit of covert ninja clothing. Aside from wearing the traditional articles of clothing which are commonplace for those who are accomplished practitioners of the ancient practices that are esoteric ninjutsu, mimzukumaru also wears numerous light armor plates, to offer him protection. His true face and subsequently, his identity is concealed at all times due to the fact he wears a ninja mask. Strapped to his body are a multitude of traditional weapins including kunai, shuriken, and the unmistakable, infamous katana sword of the ninja which is worn strapped to his torso, ready to be pulled from the back of his right shoulder at any time to engage in combat. Personality Mimizukumaru is an extremely steadfast, immovable, and concentrated individual, who is focused on his duties which he swore to uphold both in the realm of ninjutsu and upon becoming a hero. He despises evil, and does not reason with it, being utterly merciless and ruthless when it comes to slaying monsters and taking out threats to human society. He is observed as being a very serious and business-minded individual, with an air of mystery and wonder about his person due to the fact that he rarely speaks at all, unless he is directly addressed by his superiors at the heroes association, or while offering his name to those he is about to slay. He adheres closely to the code of ninjutsu and combat chivalry which he was taught throughout the course of his life, and over all he is an extremely serious individual who rarely engages in hobbies aside from training and acting on the job as a hero to ensure peace and the safety of others in society. Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Mimizukumaru is an accomplished master ninja. He has mastered all forms of ancient ninja fighting techniques, and is incredibly skilled in combat, stealth, assassination, and a number of supernatural techniques which rely on him unleashing his ki. Mimizukumaru is an incredible superhuman individual, whom has obtained his well earned status as an s-class hero by proving his skill, strength, and power continuously by taking down high level threats and defeating powerful foes. He is an extremely potent fighter with a rather immense roster of skills, weapons, and lberal combat experience at his fingertips, one of the most respected s-class heroes known to man. Physical Abilities Mimizukumaru is an incredibly superhuman individual. His body has long since transcended the absolute limitations of strength, speed, durability, and agility which a human being can obtain, a feat achieved through the ancient, secret mystical training techniques which were performed by ninja warriors of times long past. As a ninja master, he is faster, stronger, and more relentless than most other human beings on earth, and his abilities are such that he is feared by criminals and monsters alike, while respected by fellow heroes. '''Immense Strength: '''Mimizukumaru is infamous for being able to cut through most material while wielding his sword, as a testament to his raw physical strength alone. He can engage in violent, brutal exchanges with monsters and opponents who are several times larger than him without displaying any significant sign of struggling, and with his katana sword he has sliced through brickwalls, concrete, and even the steel composing automated fighting machines, doing so quickly and cleanly. His strength is such that long, large rips and tears in concrete and buildings are often left behind in the wake of his intense battles, and needless to say, with such strength on his side, most opponents who he encounters are quite literally reduces to mere pieces and chunks of their former selves. '''Immense Speed: '''Though his strength is great, it is easily mimizukumaru's speed which shines out of all his other physical abilities by a rather enormous margin. He is so fast that he often disappears completely when he moves, capable of crossing rather immense distances in the blink of an eye with his sudden explosive, bursts of immense speed. He is capable of fighting and attacking at speeds so incredible that he once dealt with any entire troop of enemies in the blink of an eye, killing them all at once it seemed. As a master ninja, mimizukumaru's physical speed is far greater than that of other lesser ninja, and he was shown quick enough to completely run circles around the ninja, speed of sound sonic, who failed to properly react and fight equally with mimizukumaru due to the fact he was much faster. Mimizukumaru's speed is such that he is almost untouchable when it comes to close quarters combat, many enemies failing to even scratch him. Fighting Style Mimizukumaru is a warrior who adheres to his teachings of ancient and lethal ninjutsu. He uses a variety of extremely potent and deadly ninja arts to deal away with his foes, making full use of his massive array of mastered techniques. In most cases, he is strong enough to crush most foes he comes across in a single precise slash from his katana, but he is also capable of fighting at a range with shuriken or explosive kunai, performing martial arts techniques should he be disarmed, and utilizing his stealth techniques to continuously confuse, outpace and throw off his enemies at all times. He is also capable of using his ki, a mystical energy which fuels his superhuman powers. '''Kenjutsu: '''As a ninja warrior, mimizukumaru uses his katana sword to fight and deal with his opponents. Mimizukumaru has completely mastered wielding his katana, using numerous ancient kenjutsu techniques as well as more modern kendo inspired fighting movements. He is also extremely skilled in iaido, the art of drawing and sheathing the sword, something which he can accomplish in a split instance. As a master swordsman, mimizukumaru has defeated a rather enormous plethora of combatants, foes, and villains with his sword alone, and his skill is great enough that he possesses a godly degree of precision, so much so that he is capable of performing precise cuts which disable certain movements of the opponent, and he can even slice bullets out of thin air. '''Martial Arts: '''Should it come to a situation when mimizukumaru is somehow disarmed of all his weapons including his katana, he is no less lethal. Having completely mastered ninja fighting techniques and the ancient covert assassination arts of his ninja clan has quite literally transformed his body itself into a living breathing weapon. He is a master of fighting armed opponents while unarmed, and he can even hold his own against foes who are obviously greater or more powerful than him. He is a master of disarming and weapon stealing, bone breaking techniques, and has a number of skills where he can finish his target instantly if they are caught by him, something which makes him one of the most dangerous combatants in the s-class heroes, who has been praised for his fighting skill. Weapons As a ninja, mimizukumaru holds on his person several different kinds of highly effective weapons used for both assassination and liberal combat. He is an expert at exploiting the use of these various highly lethal combat tools to the best of his ability, something which makes a combatant who is all the more dangerous and deadly. He wields weapons which can be used to serve various different purposes, carrying on his person a number of blades which can be either thrown or used in close quarters combat, a number of explosive weapons, and various forms of poisons and toxins, among other tools and weapons which he brings into battle with him. Transformation Quotes Trivia